oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic VS Mario (SEGA VS Nintendo)
Mario VS Sonic is the 65th episode of One Minute Melee. It features the iconic platforming heroes, Nintendo’s ''Mario and ''Sega’s ''Sonic. Intro Deep in '''Mario’s' home, the plumber himself is asleep in his bed. After awakening, Mario takes to Peach’s Castle, but he is shocked to realize that Peach wasn't atop her throne. Knowing she had been kidnapped by Bowser yet again, Mario gets onto his feet and begins to run for the door, but he stops in his tracks as he sees Sonic standing in front of him. Sonic: “What’s up buddy! Long time no see. I stopped by to see if you had anything interesting going on. Mario: *unintelligible gibberish* Sonic: “What? Oh, don’t tell me Peach has been captured again.” Mario nods. Sonic: “Mario, look. This whole ‘Peach getting captured’ thing happens way too often. I mean, she gets kidnapped, you go save her, and she gets taken again. At what point will enough be enough?” Mario stares at him, questioning the hedgehog. Sonic: “I’m just saying that this either needs to stop or... you need to do your job better.” Mario angrily stares at him. Sonic: “Tell you what. Since it seems you’re having problems dealing with this issue, I can do it for you in a flash.” Mario nods, turning him down. Sonic: “What? You don’t want my help? ...Mario, I’m offering to do it for you. What’s the problem?” Mario: *unintelligible gibberish* Sonic: “You’ve been doing this for years? Hey, I had my fair share of saving too, y’know. Except I do it better than you can.” Mario again stares at Sonic, eyes wide and growling angrily. Sonic: “What do you mean, what do I mean? Eggman comes up with his schemes. I come in. Stomp him, stomp his machine, and save a damsel all before breakfast. I don’t see you doing that. It usually takes you 3 to 4 days.” Mario sets his foot in front of him. (Cue: The Franchise) Sonic: ”Oh, so you think you’re better than I am? I bet you couldn’t even beat me in a fig-“ Sonic receives a kick from Mario, but he blocks it. Sonic: '' “This won’t take long.”'' Sonic surrounds Mario before appearing behind him, foot thrown forward. LIVE AND LET DIE! Mario punches Sonic in the leg, countering the hedgehog‘s attack. Mario pummels him into the ground and throws him away. Mario continued to rush in and punch Sonic multiple times. He uppercuts him lightly before punching the blue blur into the wall twice, then kicking him a good deal away. Mario launches a gigantic fireball, but Sonic dodges past it. The plumber jumps forward, and attempts to keep hitting Sonic, but he can‘t hit him, and Sonic starts to kick him multiple times. He kicks Mario in the chest and speeds forwards Mr. Video Game, who attempts to recover in time. Watching him approach, Mario engulfs his fist in flames and punches the ground. Sonic: “Woah!” As the wall of fire approaches, Sonic jumps over it. Sonic: “That was-“ Mario catches the flying hedgehog in his arms, taking him down to the ground. After punching him a few times, Sonic rolls up into a ball, getting out of Mario’s grip, and kicking Mario multiple times, all of which Jumpman avoids. Mario counters this with his own Punch. Sonic attempts to dash away and go in for another move, but Mario counters it again with a Punch, but Sonic is unfazed and dashes around Mr. Video Game. He goes in for a jab, but Mario dodges and whirls the SEGA mascot around by the foot. He flies into the ground, but rolls into a ball and attempts to collide with Mario. Panicking, he jumps into the air and misses the ball, but Sonic changes direction and goes into a homing attack, hitting Mario, leaving him open for several more fast attacks. The two finally stand across from each other. Sonic: “No more playing around!” Sonic starts to move at his full speed, too fast for the angry Mario to find. He starts to score a flurry of unseeable and fast attacks on the plumber. Finally slowing down, the Blue Blur kicks him twice multiple times and then onto the ground, a good distance away. Sonic: “Fast away!” Mario gets up, the hedgehog still speeding around him. Sonic finally goes in for a finisher. Sonic: “It’s all over!” Mario’s eyes grows an orange spark. As his opponent nears, a fire grows around him. He finally throws his fist into Sonic’s chin, launching him upwards in a fully powered fiery uppercut, creating an explosion seeable from the outside of the castle. K.O Sonic’s knocked out body seeps on the carpet of Peach’s castle. Mario jumps up and basks in his glory through an imaginary applause from a crowd. Landing to the ground, Mario thinks he’s forgetting something - he remembers that Peach has been captured, and he sets out once again. (Cue: Main Theme - Super Mario 64) This melee’s winner is... Mario! Trivia * This is the third battle between the Mario and Sonic franchises, being proceeded by Wario VS Knuckles and Luigi VS Tails. Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:HyperGauge Category:Fights animated by TheWind Category:'Mario VS Sonic' themed episodes